Nobody Does It Better
by Cellist-love
Summary: Although sometimes, Hermione wishes someone would. HermoineFleur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fleur loved the library. It was not because of the endless knowledge hidden within the dusty tomes, nor was it because it provided a shelter from her glazed-over 'fans'. No, Fleur loved the library for the faint scent of vanilla that occupied the darkest corner, the faint scent that lifted her chest and dulled her eyes, the scent that belonged to none other than Hermione Granger.

A slender finger ran gently across the line of old tomes, tracing, marking, claiming the small specks of dust that licked the surface. It was nearly closing hours of Hogwart's library and Madam Pince's "get the fuck out of here now" glare routine was well underway.

"Eet eez a vunderful book Mizz Granger." The blonde professor purred, slinking closer to the seated girl. Hermione raised her gaze from the page and gave a weak smile.

"Yes Professor, I have been finding it… entertaining to say the least." At the girl's hesitation Fleur let out a husky chuckle.

"Mz Woolf can be a beet of a struggle, non?" At this point Fleur had crept so close to the young girl that the woman's warm breath gently skimmed past the girl's cheek. Hermione shuddered, flustered by the sudden closeness of her newest professor.

"Yes Pro-" Hermione started before being cut off by a slightly dusted finger to her lips.

"Fleur, if you vill." Hermione nodded, throwing all the parchments that littered the desk into her already overstuffed bag.

"Err well, goodnight then, Fleur," And before the French witch could give a response, the girl had retreated to her dorm. Fleur's eyes lowered to the desk, her hand reaching out to stroke the slightly warmed wood.

"Goodnight, Mizz Granger." She gently whispered, before she too took her leave.

The Gryffindor common room was seemingly empty when Hermione entered, with a soft sigh she noticed a lump on the longest lounge. Footsteps were taken and a known figure was identified. There, curled in a small ball was none other than Harry Potter. A blanket was draped casually over his legs that in turn made the young witch worry, had he been waiting for her? Regardless, she bent down to pull up the blanket and remove the glasses from his face.

"Sleep well Harry."

"Mione…" Harry mumbled, blinking away his bleary sight. Hermione turned and offered a weak smile. "Did she follow you again?" The question came to the girl as somewhat of a surprise.

"Yes." Was her weak reply.

"Did she say anything?" Hermione bit her lip and motioned the boy to move over, he shuffled to the right and let the girl sit down.

"Nothing more than last night." She replied, running her hands through her now rather attractive hair.

"Do you love her?"

A silence encompassed the room, both occupants fidgeted uncomfortably before the girl spoke.

"I do not know."

Harry reached for his glasses, wiping the lenses clear on his shirt. With a quick goodbye they parted for their respective dorms. One with hope of new love and the other with the knowledge of lost. Hermione; who wasn't as emotionally imperceptive as the boy gave her credit for, knew how painfully obvious his feelings were and that they only made everything so much more difficult. But what was everything? Hermione let her eyes close, in hopes of drowning out her thoughts. What was Fleur doing to her? No. It wasn't that she was doing something, it was that something had already been done.

"Fleur…" Was the last thing that passed her lips before they too closed for the night's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, may I make my readers a little suggestion?

Lost & Delirious, perhaps one of the greatest movies ever made. Same girl out of Imagine Me & You (Piper Perabo) who is just absolutely gorgeous in mind and body. If you're not familiar with either of these films you're either not a lesbian or a little bit daft.

Disclaimer: I own everything. Disagree? Sue me.

--

Chapter 2

The great hall was abuzz over the latest news. A masquerade ball was to be held on the night of the quarter moon; which in non-Hermione terms meant the coming Saturday. A very special twinkle was present in Dumbledore's eyes as he mentioned this, piquing the curiosity of the newly announced Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

"Congratulations on the position Mione!" Spluttered Ron, his face a massacre site of half-chewed eggs and toast.

Hermione gracefully nodded, her cheeks holding a gentle blush. "Thank you Ronald, and to you for Quidditch captainship." Ron grinned at this, getting a few slaps on the back from his fellow housemates. It wasn't long before Hermione found her gaze wandering, up over the chattering heads, past the flowing tapestries and beside the chuckling old man; Fleur. A few strands had fallen from how she'd tied it that morning, framing her pale skin, outlining her fragile perfection.

Hermione knew she should turn away, ten seconds she promised herself, she would turn away in ten seconds.

"Hello Hermione." A dreamy voice called, Hermione looked up and felt her lips pull into a grin.

"Good Morning Luna, how are you feeling today?" The young blonde's head tilted ever so softly to the right; lost, Luna was always so lost.

"Delighted today," She replied, pulling Hermione up from her seat. Before the girl could question why, Luna had dragged her into the corridor.

"Luna, where are we going?" Hermione asked, trailing behind her dazed companion.

"The prefect's bathrooms."

"Why?"

"I want to see your chest." Hermione's eyes widened at this, she was about to stop before she saw something rather unusual… Luna was smirking. When they arrived Luna cast a quick locking charm on the door before stepping closer to the now rather frightened Gryffindor.

"Luna, what are you really doing?" Hermione asked, her arms held firmly across her chest.

"Remove your robes, I just need to see if you've been infected, goodness it was as if Nargles had taken your sense today… Did they?" The younger girl paused, Hermione took this opportunity to gape. Infected? Whatever this was her rather eccentric friend better have a good explanation. Sighing in resignation she found herself almost willingly removing her robes. Luna, who looked at her like a doctor would a patient made a lot of "hmm" noises before finally tapping her chin and shouting "aha!".

"What 'aha!' I don't want an 'aha'." Hermione warned, stepping back from the blonde who was now poking just above her breast expectantly.

"You have been infected! Look!" The girls turned to the large mirror on the wall, Hermione gasped. There, on the skin just above her heart was a glowing mark.

"Luna! What is that!" Shrilled the girl, grabbing her companion by the shoulders.

"Ah um, unless the Nargles have gotten to me as well… I'd say it was the Veela mating symbol. Very rare." Luna began to giggle, her eyes lighting up as her head tilted back. This display of giddiness, however sweet it may be, was definitely not helping.

Hermione frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in deep thought. The Veela mating symbol… Page 789 of 'Ancient creatures of the east' Suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"But Fleur… She's only a quarter Veela. The mark hasn't happened for centuries because there are no pure bloodlines left!" She exclaimed, now pulling back on her robes. If she were to get answers, she would have to talk to the source. In a frenzy of bubbling questions she stormed out of the bathrooms and began back down the corridor.

"Wait! Hermione!" Called Luna, racing after her. Hermione turned to watch Luna shove her hand into her robes, after a while of rummaging and a few odd looking creatures being pulled out she finally produced a little ball.

"What's that?" The elder girl asked, taking the ball from Luna's outstretched hand.

"I believe a muggle would call it catnip… but it's magical catnip I suppose…" Luna began to trail off so Hermione reached out and grabbed the girl's chin.

"Concentrate Luna. Why. Do. You. Have. The. Ball." A few moments passed before Luna's eyes came back into focus.

"If Fleur tries to lick it, she's a purebred! Oh and I'm forgetting something, oh yes I think you have four days." Hermione sighed, she wasn't going to get much more out of the girl. A brief hug was shared before the 'magic catnip' was pocketed and Hermione continued on her way. Suddenly she froze, four days? What would happen in four days? Spinning around she scanned the corridor, but there was no trace of the younger girl. After making sure that absolutely no-one was there, Hermione whispered a quiet 'fuck'.

Fleur sighed, she had been prowling the halls for Hermione ever since breakfast but had come up with nothing. Being Saturday most of the halls were deserted so it should have been an easy task, but after an hour long search it seemed fruitless to continue.

Turning back towards her own quarters, she sharply hit into a student.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling at the stray wrinkles in her robes.

"Ah, 'ermione, I 'ave been looking for you." The now delighted Professor felt a small tug as Hermione quickly pulled her into an empty classroom.

"We need to talk." She stated, pushing back a stray lock from her face. Fleur's smile only widened as she sat on top of a nearby desk. Her dress gently pulled upwards in this action resulting in quite a showy display of flawless skin. Hermione began to twitch.

"Oui, vee do 'ermione." Both girls paused, looking to the other to begin.

"Fleur, what's this?" Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out Luna's 'catnip'. Immediately Fleur leapt over, snatching it with lightning-fast reflexes.

"'Ermione! Did you make this for me?" Fleur asked, her face holding an incredulous expression.

"What do you mean did I make it? Luna gave it to me." Hermione replied, walking closer to the Veela who was now looking a bit ill.

"'Ow did she get your sweat?"

"_What_!" Hermione screeched, lunging at the ball. Fleur's lips flicked up in a grin, her eyes sparkling in mirth. Every lunge the girl made at her she would easily side-step, to the left, to the right, finally Hermione gave in. "Why me Fleur?"

Suddenly the smile was replaced with a look of worry. Sensing this from the other woman, Hermione stepped forward to take her hand.

"Eet eez… I am… Oh 'Ermione forgive me!" Fleur threw herself forward, crumbling into the arms of a shocked Hermione. With one hand encircling her waist, Hermione used her other to transfigure three desks into a large lounge. Guiding the bawling French witch, Hermione seated them in such a way that transfiguring such a large seat was hardly necessary.

"Shh, it's okay darling." She soothed, placing a soft kiss on the Frenchwoman's cheek. Seconds leaked to minutes until the sobbing stopped and their eyes met. Both girls' opened their lips to speak but nothing was produced. Fleur, who was still choking back a few tears, tentatively reached out to caress Hermione's cheek. Cupping the Gryffindor's chin at the palm, her thumb made smooth strokes across the girl's cheek.

"Fleur…" was whispered through half-lidded eyes and with one gentle swoop, their lips met in a kiss.

But that's when everything went a bit… for the worse.


End file.
